Illusions, Frost, and Charm combined it together to form love?
by Lady Frost08
Summary: So this is Jack Frost/OC. Join Death in meeting all of the Guardians and her adventures on helping the Man in the Moon against its greatest enemy of all times. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians though I really wish I do xD Also sorry I suck at summaries though it will be worth it to read and leave some reviews :)
1. INTRO

_Italics-my thoughts_

Chapter one: Intro part one

I woke up to find myself in a dark and cold room. Looking around, I saw that it was a pretty large one. And also bare. Standing up, I slowly walked around the area feeling the cold stone beneath my feet. Come to think of it, this room was pretty much made out of stone. Then I saw a light filtering through a big window. Following it, I gazed at the big, white moon shining down at me. Everyone went still silent as I scrunched my eyebrows together. I don't know why but I felt like there was someone in the moon looking straight up at me.

"Kim the Bringer of Death. That will be your name. Fill up this place and rule whoever you want to rule. In due time, you would be of great help to me."

"Huh?" I said dumbfoundedly. _'The heck was that? Is that the moon?'_

After that I felt our connections disappear. Just like that.

When I turn back to roam around more, I saw a big, gold globe now sitting in the middle of the room. Curiously I looked at it, silently observing what it can do. As I reach out my hand to touch it, I felt a searing pain spread through my body, It felt as if I was being burned alive.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain and then like the moon the pain quickly dissipated. Thank gosh.

I looked at myself. _'Do I have a third degree burn?'_ I thought just as my eyes grow wide. My..my appearance changed! From wearing simple jeans and shirt and rubber shoes, it became black dress stopping at my knees. It has no sleeves or straps so I can move my arms freely. White fur coated its edges, around the chest and knees part. Then my shoes become high-knee black boots with heels. _'Cool'_ I silently thought. But that's not the end of it, my hair, I suddenly felt bangs covering my forehead as some of my hair were put in a pig-style while most of it were just down, resting now on my waist.

"Ok. Time to look around my kingdom" I said excitedly as I stand up, was about to brush my dress for any dust but then immediately collapse as my vision turns black.

**10 years later**

I was happily munching on my favorite chocolate chip cookie when someone politely knocked at my door.

"Come in" I told whoever the person was as the door opened then closed.

"My queen" Nicola said as she bowed down at me, never taking her eyes off the floor.

"Ah Nicola, come on, you're my first friend and the only one I trust. You can just call me Kim."

"Uhmmm….but that would be disrespectful" she said now standing up.

I only rolled my eyes at her, "Fine if you insist but please if you want to call me with title please let it be at least 'my lady'. 'My queen' makes me sound too old"

Nicola only laughed "Meh, that's impossible. You're too pretty and immortal so you never age. Remember when we went to pick up souls at the earth, all of the men becomes starry-eyed and fell in love at you with first sight!" as she surrounded me taking in my "pretty" features or as she would like to say. _'Ok this is awkward'_ I thought _'I need to think of something to say_._'_

"Anyway is there a problem?" I asked her effectively changing the subject as she replied "Oh! Sorry I forgot! You see the preparations for tomorrow are already finished. I would just like to ask you if you want to check it out."

I softly smiled at her, "Of course, I would love to see it." At that she started to guide towards the place of the main event. Did I tell you that after I fainted and then later organized my kingdom, I created an event for my minions? You see after roaming around this very very huge place of my mine, I was able to discover what my true powers is and that's….DING DING DING!... Illusions! Using these powers of mine, I was able to control anything, all of the elements, whatever it is as long as it's under my illusion.

So after practicing it day after day, I thought why not use this to beautify my kingdom and make followers? The week after that I design my palace, heck even my whole kingdom. It took about almost a month but then afterwards, it was worth it in the end. The next month, I create Nicola, my first friend and the only one I really trust. After her I created many more of my followers which did not really mean to me. I only created them for the sake of helping out with my duties, collecting souls then placing them on a place I specifically made for them. It was mostly known by humans as the purgatory.

Anyway back to the event (A/N: Sorry I just had to explain everything here so its kind of long ) . I mostly created this event as a day-of for my minions. It only took place once a year so they really prepared for it.

"So what do you think of it?" I heard Nicola nervously ask from beside me, bringing me back to my senses.

I quickly took in my surroundings and I was left awestruck. This place, everything, the colorful lights, the food stalls, the minishops, everything! It..It was wonderful!

"Wow" was the only thing I could say.

Nicola looked pleased beside me, hearing my compliment for her work.

"Come here, what do you want?" I ask her.

"Well, if you don't mind, can I take an extra day-off?" she answered kind of shy.

"Of course!" I tell her, "Now go to your house and rest!"

"Oh, okay then thank you very much"

"No, I should be the one saying thank you" At that she gave me a hug and flew down towards her home.

Suddenly, I felt someone enter my realm. Putting on my brave face, I quickly went to find out who that is to see….

**Authors Note: Yayyyyyy I'm finally finished for my chapter one! Find out who visits Kim at the next chapter! **


	2. Meeting Pitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Only my OC here, Kim. Enjoy!

Chapter two

**NORMAL POV**

Kim slowly walked up to the entrance of her kingdom to see….a tall, grey man wearing black robe with gray skin and yellow eyes all wounded up, dark blood oozing out of the different cuts in his body. His robe, she noticed now looks like a rag with all the holes in it. Carefully walking up to him, the grey man obviously ignored her presence or just didn't notice him as he was busy looking at her place.

**KIM POV**

"Uhmmm, may I know who you are?" I politely asked the man in front of me. Truth be told, I don't feel any harm radiating off of him.

"Where am I?" he replies back, kind of harsh, still looking up his surroundings.

"Well, you're in my realm, my place. Now answer me, who are you?" At that he locked eyes with me. I noticed something dark covered his cheeks but I quickly pushed it away as just some of my imagination.

"I'm Pitch. Pitch Black. The King of Nightmares." He answered, still looking at me. I felt kind of uncomfortable, being scrutinized by someone I just known. Deciding some kind of distraction, I wrecked my brain for something to ask him when he suddenly collapsed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, briskly walking towards him, "Are you alright?"

The man known as Pitch winced while trying to stand up. And failing miserably.

"Here, I'll help you" I put his left arm around my neck, carefully assisting him in standing up. Okay, something's definitely wrong with this Pitch guy. He won't even looked at me as I hopped towards my castle and I noticed something dark lighting his face…AHA! So I wasn't just imagining it when I saw it earlier though this time it seems to be darker. Oohhhh hahaha I think he's blushing, maybe the guy likes me.

**PITCH'S POV**

I looked around, surveying this new environment I found myself in after I fainted while my horses imprisoned me to my place. Damn those guardians! I'm making sure they pay for what they did to me. And also those bastard horses I created, betraying their master. All of them will pay and we'll see who gets the last laugh when they're-

"Uhmmm, may I know who you are?" a soft, silky voice broke me out of my thoughts. Tsk, how dare someone sneaked up to me like that so I replied back kinda rudely, "Where am I?"

"Well, you're in my realm, my place. Now answer me, who are you?" I finally looked at her to see a very beautiful lady in front of me. Her black dress contrasting the pale skin of hers glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes that seem to shine with wonder and curiosity in them. The way her thin pink lips slightly frowned while waiting for my answer….MY ANSWER! Oh no, I hope I don't look like a fool gawking at her so I quickly answered her, satisfied that my voice didn't sound what I was truly feeling inside. Suddenly, I felt pain consumed my entire being as I collapsed to the ground. Shit! I don't want to ruin my first image at her. I tried to stand but I failed. Good thing, though it kind of ruined some of my ego, she aided me, helping me to stand up to bring me to who knows where but it's fine I guess as long as I'm with her.

**KIM POV**

At last I finally reached my destination. I don't think I could hold on much longer, the guy was heavy. Placing him on the nearest room, I put him on the bed I designated for future guest, just in case.

"Wait for me here" I told him before going to the bathroom and getting a first aide kit and extra clothes. Returning back, I saw him with his eyes closed.

"Uh, you awake?" He opened his eyes and I sighed. Good, at least he didn't fall asleep.

"Take of your clothes" I ordered him. Then his blush grew.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I said take of your clothes so I may disinfect the wounds. Then after that, change into these new clothes. The bathroom's just over there" I patiently told him. Geez, this guy is impossible! What does he think, I'll rape him? At least he seems to understand as he took of his clothings.

While cleaning up his cuts, I tried to make small talks as to know him more.

"So" I started, "how did you get here? What happened to you having all these wounds?"

**PITCH'S POV**

"Well" I replied, "my enemy did this to me and because of them, I was imprisoned by my own minions." I could tell my voice sounding bitter at that but I continue, " I escaped but unfortunately got all these cuts, and bruises. My energy was also drained so I'm kind of weak. For now. Once I got my powers back, I'll get my revenge on them. And speaking of how I get here, I also do not know myself. I remember traveling to the woods when I suddenly fall out of nowhere and here am I."

The girl looked thoughtful and nodded once in a while. That's when I remember to ask her something.

"Hey, you already knew my name so what's yours?"

"Oh, sorry, well I'm Kim the Bringer of Death."

"I never thought Death looks as beautiful as you" I mentally smacked myself. She wasn't supposed to know that. Now what?!

**KIM POV**

_Tsk, this guy's an idiot_ I thought, silently laughing. Everybody's falling for my charms anyway so this isn't new. *sighs* better give him a nice response so I shyly smiled and thanked him. I could feel my ego rising up as the knowledge that another man likes me was sent and stored into my brain.

But now it's boring, knowing that he already liked me. Back at earth, when I collected souls myself, people can see me as much as they can see other people. And hell, believe me when I say that every man, is married or single falls head over heels in love with me at first sight! It was fun seeing handsome and cute boys flirting at me, while trying to get my attention. I flirted back of course but not in the way you think. I only go as far as smiling sweetly at them and telling them sweet words full of lies, making their hopes to get me higher. I also do not kiss or hug anyone so obviously I didn't have sex with anyone of them. I retained my virginity, believing that one day I will only give it to the man I loved.

Anyway, I looked at the clock to see it was already 10 pm. Better go to sleep now.

"Hey, I'm going to sleep now. Sooo, see you in the morning?"

Pitch smiled at me, nodding his head, "Yeah, goodnight"

"Goodnight too"

**Author: Yayyyy chapter two's finished so what do you think?**

**Jack: Hey, what happened to your story being Jack/OC. It seems it became Pitch/OC.**

**Author: Oh please Jack, that's impossible. You know I only love you.**

**Jack: Really? *blushes***

**Author: Really. Now for Jack's grand entrance, read the next chapter everyone! Also please leave some reviews guys, it will help me form some ideas.**

**Jack: Yes, readers, I agree with the author there. For once. *winks at the author***

**Author: Come on Frostbite! We're gonna grab some snacks. Till next time!**


	3. Jack the Pervert? xD

Chapter three

**NORTH POLE**

North was busy making his ice sculpture when the moon suddenly shined at him.

"Oh, old friend, have you chosen a new guardian?" he asked.

"No. Not yet but I want to introduce to you Kim the Bringer of Death. She will be a great help to us one day. I want you to get her to know your fellow Guardians so when the time comes they'll be able to help each other without any tension around."

At that, an image of Kim appeared. And then another picture popped out, a man in the sun smiling wickedly at them.

"The man in sun…"North gasped. He quickly pulled his lever indicating a signal to the Guardians. After five minutes, all of them appeared looking anxious.

"Hey, what's up? Is it Pitch again?" Jack asked

"No. It's something bigger, greater than Pitch. But right now, we have more something important to do." North replied.

**NORMAL POV**

It has been a few months since Pitch stayed with Kim's kingdom. Over time, Kim and Pitch became great friends despite his liking towards her. She realized that they have a lot in common especially in powers. Pitch has the ability to give nightmares only to children asleep while Kim can put anyone, adult or child, under her illusions.

One day, they both decided to spar to see who's stronger.

"You ready Pitch?" Kim smirked at him, while leaning lazily against the wall. Right now, they were in a room Kim just made for their sparring.

"You bet!" Pitch answered, smiling excitedly at her.

Kim snapped her fingers and a black hooded figure appear.

"Go, be our referee" Kim ordered. The hooded figure only bowed before going to the center of the arena.

"1, 2, GO!" it said

Kim quickly spread her invisible illusion spell around the area while Pitch created black dragons exhaling fire.

Kim dodged, rolling on the ground and smirked. Her illusion spell was now completely spread. Using ice, she made them go towards the dragons. The moment her ice touch them it quickly disappeared leaving black sand in its wake.

"Is that all you've got?" she boastedly asked him.

Pitch only smiled, "Behind you."

'_Shit!_" Kim thought rolling out of the way just as fire consumed the place she was standing in a couple seconds ago. She created a dozens copy of herself and smiled tauntingly at Pitch.

"Now, what will you do?" all of the Kim asked, smiling tauntingly at him. Then in a blink of an eye, all of them charged at him, some of them killing all the dragons round the area. The four Kim on the front ran at him, holding a ball something in each hand, each one representing the four elements.

Pitch eyes widened. He hadn't expected Kim to be this powerful. As the four Kim neared him, he just closed his eyes waiting for the impact. One second passed, two seconds passed, five seconds passed and he still didn't feel anything. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kim grinning at him. All of her clones disappeared and she was the only one there.

"I win" Kim said.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Yes. You did"

"Heh. Now I'm going to rest. See ya" Then Kim left

**Flash forward**

Kim just walked out the shower, still in her black towel. Her long hair was loose, the ends dripping with water. She made sure her bedroom was locked so she didn't hesitate in opening the bathroom door. However as her eyes landed on a pair of blue eyes looking back at her, she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" her voice echoed through the whole palace. The boy, she noticed who was frozen earlier now quickly moved out in front of her to cover her mouth.

"Sshhhh, I'm not going to hurt you! Keep quiet!" he hushed her.

Kim bite his hands earning a yell from him.

"The hell?!" he asked furiously.

"The hell?! I should be the one saying that! What the fuck are you doing in my room? Its locked, you know L-O-C-K-E-D!" Kim replied just as angry as he was.

The boy only huffed, "Well, I was ordered to bring you to North Pole"

Kim gave him a 'seriously' look, "Yeah and meet Santa Clause?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, you'll meet him too." He replied, scratching his head.

Kim furrowed her eyebrows, "What does he want from me?"

Then something knocked on her door, accompanied by Nicola's worried voice asking if she's fine.

"Yeah, I am. Just slipped on something" she replied while glaring at the boy.

"I can't say anything to you, I'm just ordered to bring you there."

"Yeah right" she said, going towards her wardrobe. Getting her usual clothes she duplicated, she went towards the bathroom to change.

"No peeking" she sternly told the boy before going inside.

After changing, she went outside, now in her usual attire. The stranger was sitting on her bed, looking at her window.

This time Kim noticed his white hair that looked as soft as the snow. His pale skin that was flawless. The ice blue in his eyes that she found was so hypnotic the longer she looked at those. He has a straight nose, and thin pink lips. He was also lean, just wearing simple clothes- a blue hoodie and brown pants, with no shoes. Come to think of it, she thought blushing, he was pretty handsome. The most handsome guy she's ever seen.

The boy didn't hear the opening of the door as he was busy checking out the views outside her window. The moment he looked at her though, he was shocked. The girl, she was beautiful! The most beautiful sight his eyes had landed upon. She had a straight, silky looking black hair, with some of it in a pig-tail style. Her skin was so pale, it almost matches his own, and also with no blemishes. Her eyes, he feels like he could look at those forever, those black eyes that he could drown himself into. He then looked at her perfect nose and also thin red lips that looked so inviting. He did not noticed his eyes travelling down to her breast towards her waist, hips, then long slim legs. Overall, she's petite but beautiful, charming, pretty, in all ways.

"Uhmmm, is there something wrong?" she asked, clearly flustered

Jack was quickly broke out of his concentration and cleared his throat, sounding nervous as he replied, "N-nothing. Well are you ready to go to the North Pole?"

"Yup, just a sec" she replies, opening her drawer and taking out a two pieces of paper and a pen. After writing something, she opened her bedroom door and whispered something to the papers. Then it flew away. Closing back the door and locking it, she looked at the boy.

"I'm ready" Kim told him.

The boy walked towards her but she stopped him at an arm's length.

"Wait, who are you?" Kim asked

The boy, around her age, smiled and extend his hand, "I'm Jack Frost. Pleasure to meet you"

"Well I'm Kim the Bringer of Death. It's also a pleasure to meet you" Taking his hand, she smiled warmly at him.

**Author: So how was it for chapter three? *smiles proudly***

**Jack: Woah, I never knew you want me to see you in a short towel *smirks at the author***

**Author: S-shut up! *blushes furiously***

**Pitch: You! How dare you take Kim away from me!**

**Jack: *Stands in front of the author* She was never yours to begin with!**

**Author: Awww, two guys fighting for me *smiles wickedly at them* Anyway till next time readers! And don't forget to leave your reviews!**


	4. Love at first sight

Chapter four

**NORTH POLE**

"Sheesh, where's those guys?" Bunny asked, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Maybe, Jack had a hard time convincing Kim to go on the magic portal" Tooth supplied, trying to be helpful.

Meanwhile, a question mark just form on Sandy's head while North was still waiting on his cookies

Suddenly, a cold gust of air blew around the room as everyone sighed.

"Finally" Bunny interjected, "Frostbite's here"

"Heh, sorry for the wait, Kangaroo" Jack teased as Bunny glared at him.

"Anyway, where's Kim?" North asked

"Here" Jack proudly said as he sidestep to show her.

"Ahhh, there's no one there Jack" Tooth had her one eyebrow raised as well as the other Guardians.

Jack turned to see no one there.

"Kim?" he asked, confused as well, "KIM!" he continued, now yelling for her.

Kim slowly stood up from under North's table, bangs covering her obviously flushed face.

"H-hi" she mumbled.

"Oh child, hello too! Come here, don't be embarrassed" North's voice boomed, while grabbing Kim and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Here, I want you to meet the rest of the Guardians! I'm North by the way, commonly known as Santa Clause."

She finally looked up, meeting the curious gazes of the Guardians.

All of them gasped in shock excluding Jack.

"Uhhh..hi again" she still muttered, waiting for their response. After about a minute, all of them had different reactions making her chuckled.

The Kangaroo, who she noticed first spluttered, now looking at her with a slight blush on his face. When he saw that she was directly staring at him, he quickly looked away.

Tooth meanwhile, had her mouth open, obviously gaping before flying towards her. "Hi! I'm Toothiana but you can call me Tooth! You're so pretty! May I see your teeth?" At that she quickly prodded her mouth open, gasping audibly, "Wow, you're teeth is so white as Jack's! Like freshly fallen snow! I like it!"

"Hands off Tooth!" North commanded

"Ooppps, sorry" she responded sheepishly.

Kim slowly backed away from her, while smiling awkwardly.

"Uhmmm, thanks. You're pretty too Tooth" Tooth shyly smiled before going back to her place.

Next is Sandy. He's a short golden man with sands swirling around him. Kim noticed that different pictures were around his head. She checked the first one to see a banner with balloons on the side and a "Welcome" sign in it. The second one has a board inside with writings, "You're pretty". The third one has a picture of him with an arrow and a "Sandy"

"Jeez, so you can write with words instead of just pictures! Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Jack exclaimed, giving an accusatory glare at him. He chose to ignore him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Hello there too. You're cute you know? And also thanks." Walking up to him Kim stopped in front of him while smiling softly at him. Sandy only blushed and also smiled at her.

She then heard two angrily clearing their throats. Looking around, she spotted the bunny she saw earlier. She now knows it's a bunny not a kangaroo since it has no pouches. He goes to her, while extending his hand- no paws.

"I'm Bunny" he says, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Wow, nice to meet you. You're tall!" Kim said, while taking his paws and shaking it. She only reached Bunny's shoulder and that made her feel so little compared to him.

She looked back at Jack, before speaking, "Anyway, since I now know all of you. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kim the Bringer of Death." She expected them to be shocked but when she receive no such response, she went back to Jack, the only one she was comfortable to be with before asking, "How come you're not surprise when you know I'm Death? Most people react y'know"

"Tell you later" he replied back.

Then an awkward silence ensued. North cleared his throat, looking at Kim, "So you wanna see the workshop?" Kim's only answer was her eager eyes, bringing Jack with her as she followed, North in to his workshop. The Guardians all followed too. Trying to get as close as they can get to her.

North quietly laughed. He knew his fellow guardians were caught up in Kim's charm while him…well he's too old to like her and he also has Mrs. North so he just sees her as his daughter-like figure.

After a while of roaming around his workshop and a lot of praises from Kim, they all sit peacefully by his fireplace, eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa. That is until she quickly stood up, her face full of panic.

"Oh no, I guess I left my kingdom for too long. I need to go back now. I'm sorry." She said while bowing to everyone around in the room, "Thank you very much for your kindness and hospitability to me" she flashed everyone a charming smile causing blushes to appear on the boys faces. (except North xD)

As she turned around to leave the room, Tooth suddenly spoke up, "Wait Kim how will you come back to your place?"

She thought for a moment before smiling sheepishly at them, "Guess I'll walk till I reach it."

Protests was heard around the room. Sandy was conjuring up pictures in a flash with words on it stating that he disagree as he made a car out of sand. Bunny was quick as he tapped the ground below him. While Jack grabbed her hand.

"She's going with me" he stated. Bunny opened his mouth to protest and Sandy make a picture above his head with an "X" on it. Jack ignored them as he continued, "I brought her here, I'll be the one to bring her back"

North had a thoughtful look on his face, "Actually, Jack has a point. Let him bring her home" as he gave him an extra snow globe.

**OUTSIDE OF SANTA'S WORKSHOP**

"Hey" Jack said, "You ever play snowball fight?"

"Huh, what's that?" Kim asked. She never heard of that thing before.

"Here, I'll show you" Jack said as he made up a snow and without warning throw it at her face. Cracking up at her surprise reaction, he laid down on the snow while trying to calm down

"Ahhhhh…."Kim started, "So this is a snowball fight…"

Jack sobered up as he heard something laced in her tone, " 'ey you okay?" As he walked towards her, Kim threw a snowball straight at his face.

"HAHAHA! That's what you deserve, idiot!" she pulled out her eye and stuck her tongue at him.

Wiping up the snow in his face, Jack gave her an evil grin before starting to chase her. Giving a quick cry, Kim ran away as fast as she could while laughing all the way. Since Jack was taller and has longer strides than her, he was able to caught her easily at her waist bringing them down at the snow. Laughing at their craziness, they look up to see their faces inches away. At once, laughter quickly subsided, as they felt themselves go beet red.

"Ehem! Jack what are you doing!?" Bunny screeched right beside them.

Both jumped a foot or so before glaring at Bunny.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, annoyed

"What was that!? Well, what are you doing to HER!? I didn't know you were a PERVERT!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Jack responded just as angrily as he was. Seeing as the situation is going to get worse if nobody stopped them, Kim quickly interrupted,

"Ok guys I think that's enough. Time to go home for me."

Bunny took of her hand, "I'm going to get her home"

No you won't" Jack took of her other hand. Wanting to get her quickly before Bunny does, he accidentally murmured Burgess to the snow globe and with a quick pull, sends both him and Kim to the portal leading to his hometown.

**Author: Sorry guys for updating this late, really I am. School has kept me very busy these days. *sighs deeply***

**Jack: Its okay though who's the guy you're sitting beside with? You seem to be very close to him *unconsconsiously gripping his staff tighter***

**Author: *facepalm* Jack that was a girl. And she's my bestfriend**

**Jack: Oh….hahaha sorry… *smiles sheepishly***

**Bunny: What now Jack? Flirting with her again? *glares at him***

**Sandy: *puffs coming out of his ears as he glares too at Jack***

**Tooth: Oh my what's happening here?!**

**North: Everyone enough!**

**Author: Huh? The hell's happening?**

**Jack: I am NOT FLIRTING with her! *takes Kim by the hand and walks away***

**Author: Don't forget your reviews by the way! *door slams shut***


	5. The Dark Side

Chapter five

**NORMAL POV**

Jack and Kim were strolling through the park after their fall. It was already night so kids were up in their beds. As they continued walking in silence, Kim remembered something.

"Hey Jack" she started, "What was the answer for my earlier question?"

"Huh?" Jack inquired, obviously not remembering her question

"I ask you why the Guardians, including you didn't react the moment you knew I was Death? I mean others were shock you know"

"Oh…yeah. Well about that before I came into your room…"

**FLASHBACK**

"You see" North started, "I called you to this meeting because of what the man in moon told me"

Tooth quickly asked, "Is there another guardian?"

"Not really though Manny wants me to introduce you to Kim the Bringer of Death"

At that a hologram of Kim appeared as everyone except North gasped

"Death!?" Bunny looked at North questioningly while Sandy conjured up an exclamation mark.

"Death….what's up with her?" Jack asked, scratching his head in confusion. He honestly didn't care who it was but from the reactions of his fellow guardians, it kind of intrigued him.

"Well, according to some of my friends, she is a really bad person, killing people who got in her way" Tooth answered him

"Yeah, and not just that, I also heard that she tortures those poor souls in her kingdom!" Bunny added

Jack looked at Sandy to see a grim reaper with crying people surrounding it.

"Okay" North cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "all I know is that Manny wants us to get to familiarize with Kim since he said that she will be a great help to us one day"

He displayed another picture, this time a man in the sun smiling wickedly.

"Who's that?" they all simultaneously asked North

"He's the man in sun, Manny's oldest enemy. I believed that he will attack sooner or later and we will need Kim's help in this" he finished

Silence ensued.

"Jack I need you to convince Kim to go here in North Pole so we can get to know her better. Understand?" North commanded him

"Why me?" he whined

"Because your fellow guardians won't obviously do it"

He looked at them to see them shrugged at him

"Tsk" was the only thing he muttered before saying her room and throwing open the portal. He stepped open and was transported to her room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's how I met you" Jack finished, looking at Kim to see a frown planted on her lips.

"Is that the only reason why you befriend me? So that you can use me?"

"W-what?" he stuttered, "no, we don't intend to use you. We just really need your help in defeating this new enemy though it is still your choice if you would lend us your hand"

"Oh, I see" Kim replied, smiling yet again at him as they continued walking.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced through the silence of the night.

Running in those directions, Kim and Jack's eyes widened at the sight.

There in a dark alleyway was a child, a girl lying flat in her back on a cold snow, red blood oozing from a deep cut from her stomach. From the tattered clothes she was wearing, it was obvious she put up a fight before being killed. At her side, standing was a man with black mask covering his face. He had a knife still dripping from the girl's blood held tightly in his hand.

Ignoring the man, Kim looked back at the girl before rushing forward to her.

"RIZA!" she screamed, tears pouring from her face. As she reach the small girl, she held the girl's head in her lap while shaking her slightly.

"Come on! Riza wake up! Wake up!" Receiving no response, she bowed her head in defeat, hugging the now lifeless body in front of her.

Meanwhile, Jack was too shock to move. It was the first time he saw someone get killed. And to think he wasn't fast enough to save that child. Guilt quickly ebbed its way into his heart. It was like the time when he had thought Sandy was killed though this time it was different since it was a child, an innocent child.

"Heh and what have we have here, a beautiful lady eh?" The man grinned pervertly before walking to Kim.

'_Wait,_ Jack thought, _he can see Kim. How is that possible?' _Running out to warn her since she was too busy to notice, Jack was surprised to see her slowly raised up her head though something has changed. He knew it. Looking up at her eyes, he suddenly knew why. Her warm, dark chocolate eyes now turned into fiery red ones full of lust- lust for blood as she stood up, staggering as she walk.

"You killed that girl, cutie?" she sweetly asked the man, her voice obviously betraying what she plans to do with him.

"Of course though she struggles like a pig" he sneered, flirtily brushing her waist length hair.

"Is that so?" At that, Kim, as fast as lightning kneed up her knees straight up to the man's crotch. A loud crack was heard before the man screamed in agony holding his precious thing that will now be useless in making him a child. Jack winced. She then high-kicked him in the face, sending him crashing in a wall. Bloodied, the man tried to stand up and fight her but like a breeze, he was surprised to see her right in front of him, punching him again the face. He coughed up blood, tainting the white snow surrounding them.

"Tsk, now you've ruined Frosty's work. You'll have to pay" Kim said, grinning from ear to ear in a maniacal way. Spreading out her illusion spell, a knife slowly formed in her hands. Licking her lips in anticipation, she pushed those two knives straight at his palms towards the cement ground deep in the snow.

"AHHHHHHH!" the man screamed in pain, trying to writhe his way out of her but Kim held him by her boots twisting it around his ribcage.

"But we have just started sweetie. You're no fun" she pouted but sadistically grinned as she saw the fear in his eyes.

Jack was stunned to say the least. He thought Kim was a kind spirit despite what the rumors against her were saying but this…he hadn't expected to have this kind of side inside her. Maybe this is what happens when she's very angry, he thought , she kind of loses her control and ended like this. Either way, he didn't want her to be guilty when she returns back to her normal side. His eyes flitted back to the poor man shaking vigorously under Kim's stare. To be honest, he thought the man really deserve to be punished like this for what he has done but at the same time he doesn't want Kim to dirty her hands for this pathetic excuse of a man.

"You know this is getting boring," Kim started, "So I suggest we liven things up!" A few long needles appeared in her hands.

"Here is the rules for our new game. I ask a question and if I don't like your answer, I'll put this inside your nail like slow-ly, very, ve-ry slow-ly. Okay first question!" she stated

"Please, I beg you don't do this. I-I'm terribly sorry for what I had done. Ple-please spare me!" the man cried

"Why did you kill the girl?" she asked, ignoring the man's pleas.

"I-I" he stuttered

"I don't like that one" she pointed out as she stuck the needles inside his nail very slowly like she had promise.

The man's screams filled up the silence again and he tried to wiggle out of her grasp but obviously not succeeding.

"Look if you continue to scream like the pig you are, I'll castrate what remains to be your balls!" Kim spat, eyes blaring with anger. She continued what she's doing, when a cold hand touched her shoulders.

"Stop it Kim, you'll regret it" Jack cautiously said. She only swat away his hand and he felt something break inside of him.

"Kim stop it" he continued, now sounding more stern. As if hearing nothing, Kim stuck the second needle inside the man, breaking her own rules of asking first. Yells of pain filled both of their ears.

"Kim I said stop it!" Jack forcibly pulled her against him, her back colliding with his chest as they both fell at the snow on the impact. Kim struggled but Jack held her tightly. At last, she stopped moving, just layed immobile on top of Jack (A/N: That sounds so wrong xD) Suddenly, she asked: "What happened?"

"You-you're back to normal?" Jack asked, voice full of relief

She only grunted in response and tried to lift herself but failed, only falling back to Jack's waiting arms.

"There, now rest. I'll take care of everything" he cooed, cradling her. She slowly fall into slumber faintly hearing him said, "I'm here" then something cold but soft placed on her forehead.

**Author: Sorry for the long update guys, school as usual. Keeping me busy even from my free time. Anyway, so how was chapter five for you?**

**The man who got tortured: You! I'll get my revenge on you!**

**Jack: *frosted the man* Nah you can't do that *smirks at Author aka. Kim***

**Author: Gee thanks for the help Jack though you didn't really need to do that. I can handle myself just fine *kisses him long and hard***

**Jamie: Ewwwwww, get a room you two!**

**Author: Ok just for a reminder, please leave your reviews guys! *pulls by Jack on a nearby room***


	6. Man in Sun

Chapter Six

"W-where am I?" Kim drowsily asked the moment she opened her eyes. She found herself in a room surrounded by green and red colors. Looking out the window, all she saw was nothing but snow. '_Wait'_ she thought, '_Is this North Pole?'_ Suddenly the door opened and in came Jack.

"Hey" he greeted, "you're up"

"Yah" she replied

An awkward silence filled up the room before Jack decided to break it

"So, uhhh, do you remember anything?" he asked, cautious of her reaction.

Kim stared at her lap, thinking deeply, when all of a sudden, memories came flooding back to her.

"Riza! Where's she? Did you able to save her?" she immediately bombarded him with questions

Jack looked down, ashamed before shaking his head solemnly, "I sent her body back to her parents", he said, "then I brought you here in the North Pole to get treated…I'm sorry"

Kim felt her heart broke at that statement as tears quickly filled her warm, black eyes.

"I-if I'm not invading your privacy, may I know what's your relationship with her?" Jack asked

"She…she's the first friend I've ever had the moment I first step up to earth. She's like a little sister to me and looked what kind of big sister I was…a weak one unable to protect her even with these powers of mine." She chocked back another sob as Jack looked sympathetically at her. Gosh knows what he will do if someone do that to Jamie. Enclosing her in a tight embrace, he let her share her burden with him, letting her know that he was there.

After a while~

"Hey Jack?" Kim murmured against his chest

"Hmmm?" he asked

"How long was I out?"

"About three days"

"OH SHIT!"

"Huh? What's the matter?" By this time, they were now face to face.

"My kingdom! I need to see if they're still managing it or what!" she quickly stood up and headed to the door. Jack in tow.

"What'cha think you're doing?" he demanded, following her, "You cannot go, not yet with your condition"

"Look, I'll go back to my kingdom now whether you approve of it or not. So thanks for your help and please tell the other Guardians my gratitude too" At that she murmured something in Latin before disappearing.

**BACK AT KIM'S KINGDOM **

**(KIM'S POV)**

I returned back, anxious of what is happening when I saw all of my followers bowing at someone, sitting on a gold throne. Pitch was somewhere on the right, all tied up and looking bruised while Nicola was on the right, looking weak and helpless. I narrowed my eyes on the person sitting on the throne to see a young man giving off a vibrant shine like a sun with smugness painted on his face. He's good-looking, yes but really annoying with that expression of his and the way he control my friends. Feeling anger boiled up inside me, I strode out directly in his direction.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I screeched, glaring at him with such intensity that could make anyone melt in fear. Except him. He only looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Calm down, princess. So its true huh? Your beauty really couldn't be compare to anyone" He stood up, then bowed, taking my hand before kissing it gently. It took all of my self-control to not push him away. Pitch and Nicola meanwhile, growled dangerously at him.

"Who are you?" I asked, going straight to the point, "and why are you here?"

"Ah, sorry for my disrespectfulness. I am Man in Sun and I have come here to ask if you would like to join forces with me. You'll be my queen and you will have greater power. Together, we can destroy those pathetic humans, get revenged on anyone you would like, and kill those useless followers of Man in Moon.

Kim was silent for a while, considering his offer. To be honest, she did want to get powerful and feel more superior than what she feels right now. And the man who killed her Riza. He needed to pay and what would be more interesting than to get revenge on him in a much more brutal way for what he had done and well, concerning about killing the followers of Man in Moon, she really couldn't care less about them. Or does she? She was then distracted by Pitch's shouting to just give it up and that she will be more happy with her position as Death and Nicola's yelling of her not to join forces with Man in Sun telling her that while she was gone, he made them all his slaves and treated them poorly.

Confused, she look up at Man in Sun to see him giving her an encouraged smile as if trying to win her decision.

Unable to choose, she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "You motherfucker, how dare you hurt my friends!"

Taken aback, Man in Sun glowered at her, "The hell do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Oh and don't worry I won't join forces with you!" I spat glaring back at him, "Now get out of my realm before I kill you!"

"Soon you'll pay me, bitch!" he said before flying out of my kingdom. At once all of my followers and friends's chain was dispelled and they all crowded towards me, cheering me on the process. I blushed and tried to settle them down, faking excuse that I am tired and is going to rest. Finding Nicola and Pitch was no hard as they were part of the crowd cheering me.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed worriedly, "how are you? I mean what did Man in Sun do to you while I'm gone? Sorry for not being able to help you guys when you needed it the most" I said, guiltily, remembering that I also failed to Riza, my little angel.

"Nothing really just rest" Nicola smiled at me before hugging me tightly.

"yeah, no need to worry anymore" Pitch assured me with his smile

"I guess…well thanks guys" I beamed at them before going back to my room. Oh how I miss this room! As I lay down on my soft bed and tried to sleep though, images of worst kind painted itself on my mind as I remember Man in Sun's threat,

'_Soon, you'll pay me bitch!'_

**Author: *sighs* It feels like forever before being able to update this story. I really, really HATE SCHOOL! *sighs again**

**Jack: Awwww, don't worry, at least you're able to update this time. By the way, I miss you **

**Author: You too Jack *blushes* Anyway I do hope you still continue to support this fic guys. Reviews are welcome too. Thanks!**


End file.
